<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m sorry i’m your soulmate by itsyourboi_destiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930875">I’m sorry i’m your soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboi_destiel/pseuds/itsyourboi_destiel'>itsyourboi_destiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>boku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Kirishima Eijirou, Some angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dumb bakugo, makes me soft, not much, not that it matters, really soft, uh yeah that’s it i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboi_destiel/pseuds/itsyourboi_destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima and Bakugo were a relatively new couple. After finding out they’re soulmates they started dating, but was that all Kiri was to Bakugo? Was he just a soulmate or was he loved?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m sorry i’m your soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing these characters so hopefully it’s okay! Just a one shot because it’s fun. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirishima sat on the ledge of the building. It had been a long day of work and he was ready for a break. Katsuki sat down sexy to him and shoved a sandwich in his hand.</p><p>“Forgot your lunch, shitty hair.”</p><p>The red haired boy just smiled and started eating. Normally he’d make a fuss, saying his hair wasn’t that different from Bakugos. </p><p>Bakugo wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Kiri?”</p><p>He wasn’t one for heartfelt anything. No touchy feely chick flick moments.</p><p>“Yeah baku?”</p><p>“You didn’t complain. What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>The blonde musses Kirishimas hair, getting a small smile in return. </p><p>“Nothing Baku, just a long day.”</p><p>Bakugo simply nodded and kissed his boyfriends cheek.</p><p>“Alright. Dumbass Deku needs help few blocks down. Come if you can.”</p><p>With that Bakugo was off, leaving Kiri to his thoughts. They’d only started dating once they found out they were soulmates. After all those years at UA, neither of them showed their wrist tattoos until a night at a bar. They had drunkenly dared the other but when Bakugo lost and pulled his sleeve up, so did kiri. The marks were identical. A little explosion along with the goddamn shape of Kirishima hair. The two ended up in the same bed the next morning, no mistaking what happened. Then Bakugo asked him on a date. </p><p>It’s been two months and Kiri still feels...wrong. As if this was all fake and they were only together over these stupid marks.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>“Bakugo what the hell?! You almost hit Shoto!” </p><p>Katsuki snapped into the present of him getting yelled at by Midoriya. </p><p>“No i didn’t! I’m the number three hero no way i would have!”</p><p>The wrap on Todorokis arm said otherwise.  </p><p>“Bakugo we put that stupid rivalry aside did we not?”</p><p>“Of course we did half n half! I wasn’t even close to hitting you!”</p><p>This argument went on until the police arrived to take the Villain away. They regained their composure just long enough for Bakugo to leave. What was wrong with Kiri? He always loved to talk about the villains he took down, explaining in great detail just how awesome he was. Maybe it was because Bakugo wasn’t the most affectionate. He was in his own way, at least.</p><p>Before he knew it, He was at Kirishima house. When did he get here?! Dumbass legs taking him to the wrong place. Well now that he’s here...</p><p>——————————————————-</p><p>The knocks are loud enough to wake Kiri up from his nap. Annoyed, he walked downstairs in only his shorts seeing as he’s too tired to get dressed. The spiky hair made something jump in his stomach as he unlocked his door. </p><p>“Hey Kat i-“</p><p>Suddenly he’s picked up by his waist and thrown over his boyfriends shoulder.</p><p>“Shut it, Kiri.”</p><p>He barley managed to shut the door before Bakugo was taking him upstairs. </p><p>“Baku what?”</p><p>There was no response until he was laid down on his bed. </p><p>“Either you tell me what’s wrong or i tickle it out of you. Your say, shark face.”</p><p>The smile on Katsukis face was both cute and menacing, something only Bakugo could manage.</p><p>“I don’t think you *can* tickle it out of me, Kat.”</p><p>Obviously he could. Kiri just happened to love being tickled.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Fingers ran across his ribs gently, resulting in the manliest giggle you ever heard. Another hand reached for his exposed armpit, a place sure to make him spill his guts. </p><p>“H-hey that’s cheating!”</p><p>The blonde didn’t listen, simply starting to attack him with frantic tickles.</p><p>Kirishima didn’t stand a chance. Between Kat laughing and him being tickled, he was a goner the moment that door opened. The red haired boy squirmed under his boyfriend until he was pushing him off. </p><p>“B-bakugo! I s-surrender!”</p><p>Tears were poking at his eyes as he held his stomach from the soreness of laugiing.</p><p>“You’ll tell me then?!”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“Then you have to have more!”</p><p>He he squirmed and rolled around he tried to think of a way to say it. A way to put it so only Kiri was the issue, not Baku. Because he loved him. He’d loved Bakugo since the moment they became friends. He just never said it. All these emotions swelled until he wasn’t sure if he was crying out of panic or laughter.</p><p>“IM SORRY IM YOUR SOULMATE!”</p><p>The blonde stopped his onslaught of tickles to stare down at his boyfriend.</p><p>“What??”</p><p>Kiri pressed his palms into his eyes as a child would.</p><p>“I’m sorry i’m your soulmate! You got stuck with a clueless idiot as a boyfriend! Midoriya and Todoroki are both smart and in love a-and they dated before they knew! Ochako and Tsu dated for years before even thinking about the soulmate thing! We...*i* am just a worthless waste of your time. Why is the number three hero datibg *me*?”</p><p>“You can’t possibles be that stupid.”</p><p>Those words took him by surprise. After that whole speech....that’s what he says?! Was he *trying* to make him feel bad??</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Baku scoffed as he sat up, crossing his arms.</p><p>“I said you can’t be so stupid as to think i didn’t like you before that night. As if i didn’t spend most of my nights here? Eat here, shower here, hell i stole your shirts!”</p><p>Kat tucked his knees to his chest in protest, trying to protect his feelings with a physical wall.</p><p>“Do you remember when i got kidnapped?”</p><p>The memory of the League of Villains taking Bakugo was not a fond one. The intense guilt he always felt for just staying out.</p><p>“Yeah of course i do.”</p><p>“You, Deku, momo, Tenya, and Todoroki saved my ass. But you reached out to me. Just like you did all semester. That wasn’t me saying we’re friends, dumbass. That was me saying I might. Have a crush. When we found out we were soulmates was the only time i had the balls to do anything about those feelings. I hate this stuff.”</p><p>The silence in the room was deafening. For the first time, Kat was crying. That’s not what Kiri wanted! He reaches out and holds the crying boys face in his hands. No words could express what he was trying to say, so he didn’t attempt them. Kiri simply pressed his lips to Bakugos so gently it almost wasn’t there. Bakus hand came around the back of Kirishima head to pull him in deeper.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re my dumbass soulmate. I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else.”</p><p>“And i’m glad you’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the next two days bundled up with Kiri teaching bakugo how to cuddle better, and Bakugo teaching kiri how to “not be a dumbass”, whatever that meant. All that matters is that they were soulmates, they belonged to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>